


Crying

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hormones can be the damnedest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

Gold had been aware that pregnancy often made women cry over strange things, he had witnessed it a time or two already with Belle and Kathryn, but he still somehow managed to be surprised when he walked into the house one day after work and heard the sound of sobs coming from the living room.

With Belle and Kathryn curled up together on the sofa, gazes fixed on the tv screen, he expected to find something sad playing. Instead he found … the Home Shopping Network? Selling shoes from the looks of it. He couldn’t imagine what could have been so traumatizing about that.

"What’s wrong?" He asked as he came into the room.

Kathryn turned to face him, looking forlorn, and Belle looked at him over the back of the couch, tears streaming over her cheeks as she pointed at the screen.

"Look how pretty they are. And they’re Kathryn’s favourite designer."

Gold was confused. “So why doesn’t she buy them?"

"Because my feet hurt." Katherine sighed in a tortured voice. “And they’re swollen. And they won’t fit into my pumps properly, and even if they did, it hurts too much to walk in them."

"And she has such beautiful shoes." Belle included. “And she can’t wear them because it hurts. And now I can’t either."

"Why is that?" Gold asked.

"Because they hurt me too! It’s just taken me longer to get to this state!"

It had not, in fact, taken her any longer to get to a point where high heels were too painful than it had Kathryn. Kathryn had just been pregnant for five weeks longer than Belle had. But he could tell that was not the kind of logic he needed to be espousing at the moment.

"Perhaps we can buy the shoes now, and after you have the baby you’ll be able to wear them." He suggested.

Kathryn stared at him, wide-eyed. “Do you think so?"

He smiled. “I do."

She smiled back. “Okay."

Gold patted himself on the back. Another crisis dealt with. He was getting good at this.


End file.
